Terry Schlotter und die Bohne der Dummen
by DasTeddy
Summary: Terry Schlotter ist so etwas wie Harry Potter, nur halt völlig anders. Es spielt, wenn ich ehrlich bin(und das bin ich), nicht im HP Universum, sondern is was eigensändiges. Aber die Ähnlichkeit is so groß...Am besten lesen und mehr erfahren!
1. Armer Junge!

Hi Ihrs! Ich hab alles nochmal überarbeitet, formatiert und so. So isses besser, oder?

**Terry Schlotter**

**und die**

**Bohne der Dummen**

**Armer Junge!**

Rosengard Dusslei wohnte in der Rosenstr.12 und führte ein gesetzestreues Leben. Am 1.8. arbeitete sie erst 7std im Garten und ging dann zu Bäcker 1km weiter um sich einige Stückchen zu holen. Nachdem sie ausgiebig Kaffe getrunken hatte, kümmerte sie sich noch 7std um ihre 1.5m große Rosenhecke und ging dann nach dem Abendessen früh ins Bett.

In der Abenddämmerung fuhr ein Auto vor die Hausnummer 11. Ein seltsam gekleideter Mann stieg aus. Er trug einen Hut in Form einer Bohne und einen Umhang, der dunkle Sterne und Monde auf hellem Grund hatte. Sein Name war Rammelchor. Er setzte sich neben die starr geradeaus blickende Katze auf die Steinmauer der Nummer 11. "Guten Abend, Prof. McDonalds." sagte er ohne sie anzusehen. Da die Katze keine Reaktion zeigte, untersuchte er sie genauer und bemerkte, dass sie aus Stein war. "Mist, falsches Haus!" fluchte er und ging zur Hausnummer 12. Dort hätte er fast eine kleine weiße Maus tot getreten, doch er bemerkte sie rechtzeitig, da sie laut ein Lied quiekte. Sie entpuppte sich als die richtige Prof. McDonalds. "Guten Abend, Schuldirektor Rammelchor.", begrüßte sie ihn, "Ich hab mich ja soo erschreckt, als eine Autotür zugeklappt ist, und da..." "Haben sie sich in eine Maus verwandelt, und den Rückzauberspruch vergessen." unterbrach sie Rammelchor. Sie nickte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber als ein seltsames Klackern ertönte, sah sie irritiert zum Himmel. Ohne Vorwarnung fiel ein etwas zu groß geratenes Dreirad auf die Rosenstraße. Darauf saß eine äußerst kleine Frau die ein großes, in ein Tuch eingewickeltes Etwas in den Armen hielt. Ein Lächeln breitete sich aus auf Rammelchors Gesicht: "Ahh, Birgitt, da bist du ja. Du kommst etwas zu früh, aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Wie sah es bei den Schlotters aus?" Nachdem sie das Paket auf das zu groß geratene Dreirad gelegt hatte antwortete Rubena Birgitt: "Naja, das Haus war zerstört, allerdings kann das auch daran liegen, dass ich, als ich die Eingangstür in die Luft gesprengt habe, (sie war abgeschlossen) dummerweise die ganze vordere Hauswand eingerissen habe und danach ist halt das Haus eingestürzt." Kopfschüttelnd antwortete Rammelchor: "Gebeliebe ist wirklich gefährlich, wo er auch hin kommt zieht er eine Spur der Verwüstung hinter sich her. Aber egal. Die Schlotters sind tot?" Als Birgitt nickte, sagte Rammelchor: "Na, dann zeig uns doch mal den kleinen Held Terry!" Birgitt ging zum Dreirad, hob das große Etwas hoch und trug es zu Rammelchor und Prof. McDonalds. McDonalds schob die Laken auseinander und flüsterte: "Och, wie süß, er ist eingeschlafen..." "Nöö,", unterbrach sie Birgitt, "er hat mich mit seinem Geschrei so genervt, dass ich ihm eine übergezogen habe. So eine kleine Nervensäge." Rammelchor überhörte sie und murmelte: "Sollen wir das wirklich tun? Ich habe Zweifel, dass es ihm hier wirklich gut gehen wird. Wollen wir ihn nicht lieber mit nach Bohnwarz nehmen?" "Auf keinen Fall!" rief Birgitt, "Was sollen wir dort mit so einer kleinen Nervensäge? Da würden uns selbst unsere sämtlichen Schutzzauber uns nicht vor den Menschen beschützten." Wie auf Kommando begann Terry laut zu schreien. Rammelchor fluchte, McDonalds verwandelte sich vor Schreck in einen Affen und Birgitt zog Terry mit der Faust eine über. Sofort war er still. Sie verwandelten McDonalds zurück und gingen dann zur Haustür von Nr.12. "Armer Kleiner, muss bei den Menschen leben... Dabei ist er doch noch so klein..." flüsterte McDonalds. Birgitt schnaubte. "Jaah, sehr klein. Er ist 5 Jahre alt! Und ich denke mal, bei seiner Tante wird er es gut haben. Sie ist Witwe und hat keine Kinder. Jedenfalls glaube ich das, so wie ihr Garten aussieht." "Jah, du hast wahrscheinlich recht.", stimmte ihr Rammelchor zu, "Los, bringen wir es hinter uns." Sie legten den schlafenden Terry auf die Türschwelle und gaben ihm einen Brief in die Hand. Dann gingen sie zu Rammelchors Wagen, luden Birgits Dreirad ein und flogen los, da sie sich einig waren, dass sie so schneller in Bohnwarz sein würden. Dort fast angekommen, fiel McDonalds siedendheiß ein: "Mein Gott!" schrie sie und erschreckte Rammelchor und Birgitt schrecklich; "Wir haben vergessen zu klingeln!!!" Sie seufzte und drehten um und flogen zurück. Eine Stunde später schwebten sie über einem Wald und stritten sich. "Glauben sie mir, Rammelchor, wir müssen gerade aus und dann dem Fluß folgen. Und dann über die Hauptstraße." "Birgitt, da könntest du recht haben. Also los."

30min danach kamen sie wider in der Rosenstraße an. Terry war inzwischen aufgewacht und fror sehr in seinem Laken. Als er Rubena Birgitt sah lief er schnell auf sie zu und klammerte sich an sie, obwohl sie nur 10 Zentimeter größer war als er. Genervt versuchte sie ihn abzuschütteln und als das nicht funktionierte zog sie ihm einfach mal wieder eine über den Schädel. Sie legte ihn zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag vor die Haustür und Rammelchor klemmte nun ein Streichholz in die Klingel, damit sie Rosengard Dusslei auch gewiß hören würde. Dann rannten sie so schnell sie konnten zum Wagen und flogen wieder zurück nach Bohnwarz.

Da lag der kleine Terry. Nicht wissend, das er nichts besonderes war und sich keiner um ihn und seine Zukunft Gedanken machte.


	2. Zu Hause bei den Dussleis Die Hüterin de...

**Zu Hause bei den Dussleis**

"Terryschatzi?" Terry öffnete langsam ein Auge. "Terryschatzi, bist du schon wach?" Rosengard Dusslei kam ins Zimmer und zog die Vorhänge beiseite. Strahlendes Sonnenlicht fiel in Terrys geräumiges Zimmer. "Terryschatzi, beeil dich, wir wollen doch in den Zoo!" "Hmpf." Terry zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Gerade hatte er noch so schön geträumt. "Was hast du denn geträumt?" Fragte Rosengard, die die vorherige Zeile auch gelesen hatte. "Ich habe geträumt ich hätte Freunde.", sagte Terry. Es war nämlich so, dass Terry nie wirkliche Freunde gehabt hatte.

Seltsamer weise hatten alle Kinder, die sich Terry näherten um mit ihm zu spielen immer urplötzlich Scharlach, Masern, Mumps, Schweinenasen oder Pferdefüße. So kam es, dass die Kinder eines Tages aufhörten mit ihm spielen zu wollen und ihn einfach ignorierten. Mißmutig stand Terry auf.

Bei der Abfahrt bemerkte Terry, dass das Nachbarhaus von oben bis unten mit Briefen vollgestopft war, auf die mit bohnengrüner Tinte sein Name geschrieben war. Die Nachbarsfrau wurde gerade von der Feuerwehr aus einem Haufen Briefe geborgen und die Kinder wurden wegen bohnengrüner Tintenvergiftung ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. "Wer auch immer das gemacht hat, hat saubere Arbeit geleistet.", dachte Terry, und vergaß den Vorfall im selben Moment.

Auf der Autofahrt erzählte Terry seinen Traum. Als seine Tante ihm keinen Rat geben konnte, wie er Freunde bekommen könnte, wurde er wütend und begann zu weinen. Sofort tröstete ihn seinen Tante und versprach ihm einen großen Eisbecher zu kaufen, wenn sie den Zoo erreichten. Und da Terry immer noch weinte sagte sie, er dürfe sich dann auch noch etwas aus den Souvenirladen aussuchen. Da hörte er endlich auf zu weinen und wischte seine Rotznase unglücklich am Lederbezug der Autositze ab. Als sie den Zoo betraten, steuerte Rosengard sofort den Eismann an. Sie kaufte einen großen Becher Eis mit Kirsche und Bananen für sich und einen noch größeren mit allem für Terry. Mißmutig schleckte er an seinem Eis, während er sich mit seiner Tante den Zoo anguckte. Nach einer Weile vergaß er alle seine Probleme, da einige neue Tiere im Zoo waren , die er noch nicht kannte. Am besten gefiel Terry jedoch das Reptilienhaus. Er war gerade dabei eine brasilianische Anaconda zu bewundern als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte. "Hey, du da! Junge! Lass mich hier raus, ich gehör hier nicht hin.", Terry wusste, dass diese Stimme nicht menschlich sein konnte. Langsam drehte er sich um und erstarrte. "Hör auf zu glotzen wie die Kuh, wenn's blitzt, und lass mich hier raus!" Terry nicke dem Tier hinter der Glasscheibe zu, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sah sich nach etwas um, mit dem er die Scheibe einschlagen konnte. Während er noch schaute klirrte es hinter ihm. Das Tier hatte sich selbst befreit. "Danke Amigo!", zischte es. "Gern geschehen.", sagte Terry, der noch nie etwas von Sarkasmus gehört hatte, und sah dem Papagei nach, der durch die zerbrochene Scheibe in die Freiheit flog.

**Hüterin der Bohnen**

Nach einem zweitägigen Gefängnisaufenthalt wegen Beschädigung öffentlichen Eigentums, war Terry wieder zu Hause.

"Terry, los beeil dich, wir wollen doch los!" rief Rosengard ungeduldig die Treppe rauf. "Ja, ich komm ja schon" antwortete Terry. Betrübt sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Das war das erste mal, dass er in den Urlaub fuhr. Was sollte er denn mitnehmen? Leider konnte er seine Tante nicht fragen, weil sie das letzte mal im Urlaub gewesen war, als sie 11 war, jetzt war sie 67, und deswegen selbst nicht wusste, was sie mitnehmen sollte. Nachdem seine Tante ihn noch einmal gerufen hatte, stopfte er kurzerhand alle seine Kleider in 3 Sporttaschen und sein kleines Flugzeug mit Fernsteuerung, seinen kleinen tragbaren Fernseher, seine Computer und seine 300-Watt Anlage legte er in seinen Koffertrolly. Dann stand er unschlüssig vor seinen 400 Büchern und überlegte welche er mit nehmen sollte. Terry stand noch da, als seine Tante die Treppe hoch kam. "Terry!" rief sie, als sie die Sachen sah, die er mitnehmen wollte, "Ich weiß ja, dass du denkst, das es dort nicht soo schön wird, aber, bist du dir wirklich ganz sicher, das du den ganzen Kleiderschrank mitnehmen musst? Wenn dir etwas fehlt, können wir es gerne dort nach kaufen." Terry seufzte. Er sortierte eine Tasche aus und dann schleppten sie gemeinsam seine Sachen runter zum Auto. Terry machte es sich auf dem Rücksitz bequem und schlief bald ein. Er wachte in einem großen weichen Bett wieder auf. Seine Tante kam gerade zur Tür herein. Als sie sah, das er wach war, sagte sie: "Oh Terry, es tut mir ja soo leid. Aber es ging nicht anderes. Hier haben sie leider nur normale Stoffbezüge und gestern abend hatte ich einfach keine Zeit unsere Leinenbezüge auszupacken. Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel." "Bei Mama und Papa wäre so etwas nie passiert. Sie hätten jederzeit alles für mich ausgeräumt." schmollte Terry. Er wusste natürlich, das man es nicht vergleichen konnte, da er nie mit seinen Eltern in den Urlaub gefahren war, und sich sowieso an kaum etwas erinnern konnte.

Rosengard nickte bloß traurig und trieb ihn zur Eile an, da sie noch ein bisschen zu fahren hatten. Am Abend erreichten sie das Meer. Sie währen schon früher angekommen, wenn Terry nicht unbedingt hätte die Karte lesen wollen.

Sie mieteten ein kleines Boot und fuhren zu der Hütte auf dem kleinen Felsen im Wasser. Als sie eintraten bemerkten sie sofort, dass die Hütte groß genug war, dass sie beide einen eigenen Schlafraum haben konnten. Rosengard machte ihm ein Bett zurecht, und nun bekam er endlich seine Lieblingsleinenbettbezüge.

Am dritten Abend zog ein heftiges Gewitter auf. Terry saß in einem Sessel und las und Rosengard saß am Feuer und briet Würstchen. Da pochte es laut an dir Türe. „Terryschatz, machst du unserem Gast mal auf?"fragte Rosengard beiläufig. Terry stöhnte, streckte sich und erhob sich dann aus seinem Sessel, doch bevor auch nur einen Meter in Richtung Tür gegangen war, wurde diese aufgebrochen. Wie erstarrt saß Rosengard da. Terry war zurück zum Sessel gesprungen. Im Türrahmen stand eine Frau. Aber was für eine. Sie war kleiner als Terry und trug einen an ihr lächerlich groß wirkenden grüngelb gemusterten Umhang.

Rosengard bekam als erstes ihre Fassung wieder und fragte die Frau fürsorglich: „Na, was führt sie zu uns? Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Tee, oder ein Würstchen vielleicht? Sie sind ganz frisch."Während sie sprach zog sie die Besucherin zu einem Sessel, setzte sie hinein und fühlte gleich nach ihrer Körpertemperatur. „Oje!" rief sie, „Sie haben Fieber! Ich hole ihnen gleich eine warme Decke!"Sie wollte schon losgehen als die Fremde aufstand und knurrte:"Schnickschnack, sie wollen mich doch nur von meiner Mission ablenken!"Rosengard schaute die Frau verdattert an. „Ähm, welchen Mission?"fragte Terry, der sich in den Sessel gekauert hatte, seit die Fremde das Zimmer betreten hatte. „Terry? Terry Schlotter?"wandte sich die Frau jetzt Terry zu, „Ja, du musst es sein, ich bin hier um dich nach Bohnwarz zu holen!"

Nach langem Schweigen fragte Rosengard verunsichert:"Äh, wie meinen sie das? Ähm, Bohnwarz? Ist das eine Schule? Ein Internat? Also ich wollte immer, das Terry später mal nach Haward geht, natürlich nur wenn er will..."

Terry sagte: "Tante, ich will nicht nach Haward, da gehen nur Streber hin! Aber ich versteh auch nur Bohne, äh Bahnhof."

Alle schwiegen, doch die Stille dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment. Dann brüllte die Fremde:"DU HAST IHM NICHTS ERZÄHLT??? HAST DU DENN DEN BRIEF NICHT GELESEN???"

Rosengard war zu Terry in den Sessel geflüchtet und fragte jetzt zitternd:"Wwweeellllchheerrr Bbbrrriiieeeeff ddeeeennnn?"

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mich erst einmal vorstellen."sagte die Frau, nun selbst ein wenig unsicher, „Also, ich bin Rubena Birgitt, und ich bin in Auftrag von Rammelchor hier, um Terry mit nach Bohnwarz zu nehmen. Aber das wissen sie ja alles, es stand ja alles in dem Brief, der bei Terry lag, als sie ihn gefunden haben."

Terry und Rosengard schauten Rubena Birgitt verständnislos an. Dann fragte Rosengard:"Sind sie sich auch ganz sicher, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht haben?"

„Na klar bin ich mir sicher, ich war doch dabei, ICH hab Terry doch von seinem Elternhaus zu ihnen gebracht! Der Brief war da, ganz sicher. Obwohl, als wir zum zweiten mal bei ihrem Haus waren habe ich ihn nicht gesehen. Ich habe allerdings auch nicht darauf geachtet, weil mich Terry so genervt hat!"

„Oh.", sagte Terry nur. In seinem Kopf begannen verschwommene Erinnerungen zu erscheinen. Nachdem er letztes Jahr zweimal gegen die geschlossene Haustür gelaufen war, war er verschwommene Erinnerungen ja gewöhnt. Er sah sich selbst. Allein vor der Haustür seiner Tante. Eingewickelt in ein riesiges weises Laken mit einem Brief in der Hand. Er sah, wie er den Brief verwundert ansah und ihn dann zum Mund hob und ganz langsam anfing immer größere Stücke davon abzubeissen. „Nein!", schrie Terry laut und erwachte aus seinen Erinnerungen. „Was ist, mein Schatzi? Geht es dir nicht gut? Hast du Schmerzen?", Rosengard stürzte sich sofort auf Terry um ihn zu bemuttern. „Er hat sich bestimmt an die Nacht erinnert, in der seine Eltern starben...", meinte Birgitt. "So war es doch Terry?"„Ähm...ja... natürlich, was sonst?"„Und?", fragte Birgitt neugierig, "was hast du gesehen?"„Äh... äh...", stotterte Terry, "ich hab... ähm... ja... äh... Licht hab ich gesehen, ja genau, rotes Licht!"„Das muss der Fluch gewesen sei.", murmelte Birgitt. „Sagten sie nicht gerade etwas von einem Bohnengarten in den mein Terry kommen soll?", mischte sich Rosengard wieder ein. „Bohnengarten? WAS?! Wie können sie es wagen Bohnwardsz, die größte Zauberschule der Welt... äh... des Landes... äh... der Stadt... ach, was sag ich, die größte Zauberschule auf dem Grundstück auf dem sie steht, einen Bohnengarten zu nennen?"„Zauberschule?", nun war Terry doch neugierig geworden. „Ja, eine Zauberschule. Und du wirst da ab Morgen hingehn. Terry, du bist eine Nervensäge!" Rosengard wollte gerade in Ohnmacht fallen, als Birgitt began in einer ihrer Umhangtaschen zu kramen und sie dadurch zum Warten veranlasste. Schließlich zog Birgitt ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier aus der Tasche und und lass es sich kurz durch. „Oh... wusst ichs doch. Ich sollte was anders sagen! Mist. Also nochmal! Terry, du bist ein Zauberer!"Deutlich hörte man das laute Geräusch, als Rosengard auf dem Boden zusammenbrach, aber weder Birgitt noch Terry kümmerten sich darum. „Ich bin ein was?", fragte Terry. „Ach Gott, jetzt ist der auch noch schwerhörig!", entsetzt schüttelte Birgitt den Kopf und zog ein Megaphon aus einer anderen Umhangtasche. „Ich hab zwischendurch mal drauf gesessen, aber es dürfte noch funktionieren.", murmelte sie und hielt Terry das Megaphon ans Ohr. „TERRY, DU BIST EIN ZAUBERER!"Terry kippte ohne ein Wort zu sagen zur Seite. „Keine Manieren, diese Maggies."Birgitt sah sich fassungslos in der Hütte um, warf sich dann in eine Sessel und begann zu schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie. "SCH!" Schrie sie und holte so Terry und Rosengard unsanft aus dem Schlaf. "Verdammt sin wir spät dran! Terry, pak' dein Zeug, wir gehen!" "Toll," freute sich Terry, "bekomm ich jetz meine Sachen, so nen Individuellen Zauberstab un so?!" "Also erstens vergisst du ma schön das Wort individuell, sowas gibt's bei uns net, zweitens, halts Maul!" mit diesen Worten schlug sie Terry hart auf den Kopf, ohne Rosengards Schreie zu beachten, warf sich Terry über die Schulter und ging.


	3. In der Winkelgasse Auf dem Colagleis

Und zwei neue Kapitel. Ich poste die beiden zusammen, weil das eine so gaaanz kurz is. Beide sin von Darky.

**In der Winkelgasse**

Terry erwachte, weil er merkte, dass er auf dem Kopf stand. Er öffnete die Augen und sah die Stiefelspitzen von jemandem, der ihn an den Füssen festhielt. „Bisschen mager isser!", beschwerte diese Person sich jetzt, „Wirklich schlechtes Drachenfutter heutzutage auf dem Markt, nich? Ich gebe dir höchstens drei Gorillionen. " „Ich sagte doch schon,", erklärte nun eine andere Stimme, die Terry freudig, als Birgitts erkannte, „dass der Junge nicht verkäuflich ist! Rammelchor will ihn behalten. Weiß echt nicht, wofür das gut sein soll. Ich bin nur hier um seine Schulsachen bei Witchbay zu bestellen!"„Wenn du meinst..."Die zweite Person lies Terry fallen und er verlor wieder das Bewußtsein.

**Auf dem Colagleis**

Als Terry das zweite Mal erwachte lag er auf einer Bahnhofsbank. Birgitt stand neben ihm. „Schön, dass du auch endlich aufwachst. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit! Der Colazug wartet nicht!"„Der was?", benommen rieb Terry sich die Auge. „Der Colazug! Also, mir reichts jetzt! Ich hab dich wie verabredet zum Bahnhof gebracht. Mir doch egal, was du weiter machst, meinetwegen kannst du hier verrotten. Deine Schulsachen sind bestellt, die werden direkt in die Schule geliefert. Hier hast du noch ein bisschen Geld.", sie drückte Terry ein paar verschiedenfarbige Bohnen die offensichtlich aus irgendeinem billigen Metall bestanden in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Terry. „Das ist Geld mein Lieber! Money, money! Das rote sind Gorillionen eine Gorillione sind 47 Pickel, dass ist das gelbe und 1 Pickel sind 31 Grunz, das sind die blauen. Ganz einfach. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte!"Sie verschwand mit einem lauten Knall und hinterließ nur eine Rauchwolke und ein paar Bohnen, die Terry verwundert anstarrte. „Na sowas.", dachte er, „Ich bin also ein Zauberer. Und ich werde auf eine Zauberschule gehen... wie hieß sie doch gleich? Schonschwarz? Bohnenharz?" „Bohnwarz?"„Ja! Das wars! Bohnwarz! Moment... wer hat das gesagt?"Terry drehte sich um.

Hinter ihm stand ein rothaariger Junge, der etwa in Terrys Alter war und eine blue Jeans und ein rosa T-Shirt trug. „Hallo mein Lieber", säuselte er jetzt, „Du fährst also auch nach Bohnwarz, was? Dein erstes Jahr, genau wie meins. Das muss Schicksal sein, was?"„Bist du auch ein Zauberer?", fragte Terry vorsichtig. „Zauberer? Aber natürlich bin ich ein Zauberer, Süßer. Mein Name ist übrigens Siegfried... aber du darfst mich Siggi nennen. Und du? Bist du vielleicht mein Roy?"„Äh... nein. Ich bin Terry.", sagte Terry während er nach hinten auswich, bis er an einen Colaautomaten stieß.

„Was? Du bist Terry? Terry Schlotter? Der berühmte Terry Schlotter? Der mit der Narbe? Darf ich die mal sehen?"„Klar!", sagte Terry. „Oh toll!", freute sich Siggi. „Aber meine Narbe ist auf meiner Stirn!", rief Terry entsetzt, als Siggi anfing an Terrys Hose herumzufummeln. „Oh, da muss ich was verwechselt haben, tut mir leid!"„Äh... schon gut, weißt du, wo das Colagleis ist?", fragte Terry versöhnlich, während er dachte: „Wenn alle Zauberer sind wie der, na dann gut Nacht." „Klar, weiß ich, wo das Colagleis ist, komm mit."

Siggi ging an Terry vorbei und in den Colaautomaten hinein. Terry starrte ihm entsetzt hinter her. „Wo bleibst du?", fragte Siggi und steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Automaten. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die kreischenden Maggies, die scharenweise in Ohnmacht fielen, oder zu kotzen begangen, als sie den Kopf sahen, der aus dem Automaten ragte. Auch Terry musste würgen. „Ich komme.", nuschele er und trat in den Automaten. Drinnen war es dunkel. Dann wurde Terry bewusst, dass er vergessen hatte seine Augen aufzumachen. „Kann ja jeden mal passieren!", dacht er und öffnete erst das eine und dann das andere Auge. Und da wusste er, warum alle vom Colagleis redeten. Auf den Gleisen standen mehr als zehn Waggons und alle hingen an einer einzigen großen Colaflasche auf Rädern. „Los, lass uns einsteigen.", drängte Siggi.

Nachdem sie eingestiegen waren fragte Terry Siggi etwas, das ihm schon die ganze Zeit zu schaffen machte: "Sag mal, gibt es denn wirklich Drachen?" Siggi lachte: "Na klar! Sind meine Lieblingshaustiere. Wir ham daheim eine kleine Drachenzucht, wir züchten Zwergdrachen, die haben ungefähr die Größe von Baggimgis." Terry wollte schon fagen was Baggimgis wären, ließ es dann aber doch. die Antwort hätte er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht verstanden. Nach einer weile fragte er: "Was passiert, wenn, ähm, Maggies diese Drachen sehen?" Siggi sah ihn an. Dann begann er zu grinsen. "Na, was meinst du?" Terry kam ein schreckklicher Gedanke. Er starrte Siggi an.

Beiläufig fügte der hinzu: "Weißte du, Drachenfutter ist heutzutage ziemlich teuer, es gibt fast keine Verbrecher mehr, die die Drachenstrafe bekommen... Tja, nicht unser Problem...!" Terry und Siggi schwiegen sich ungefähr eine Stunde an, als plötzlich die Abteiltür von einem Mädchen aufgerissen wurde, dessen Aussehen am besten mit einem bewundernden "wow" und einem Pfiff beschrieben wurde, dessen Denkleistungen allerdings mit einem enttäuschten "oh" zu charakterisieren waren.

"Habt ihr meinen BH gesehn?" "Was?" antworteten Terry und Siggi wie aus einem Mund. "Meinen BH! Also... der is voll rosa und da sin voll süße Häschen drauf und voll..." "Nein, haben wir nicht gesehen!", erwiderte Siggi schnell. "Auch gut. Und dabei war ich mir voll sicher, dass es dieses Abteil war! Naja, egal,ich bin übrigens Bunione Danger ihr dürft mich aber gerne Bunny nennen!", das Mädchen setzte sich auf Terrys Schoß. "Und wer seit ihr beiden Hübschen?!" "Ich bin Siggi und das ist Terry.", antwortete Siggi, der in diesem Moment unglaublich froh war, dass Bunny nicht auf seinem Schoß saß. "Terry? DER Terry Schlotter? Das ist ja voll megacool! Ich hab alles über dich in der letzten Ausgabe von Witchgirl gelesen! Als ich erfahren habe, dass ich nach Bohnwarz gehe hab ich natürlich gleich alle magischen Mädchenzeitschriften abonnisiert.", Bunny kicherte, weil es ihr gelungen war, ein Fremdwort in den Sattz einzubauen. Dass das Wort so völlig falsch war, interessierte sie nicht. "Ich freu mich schon voll total auf die ersten Unterrichtsstunden. Ich war nämlich auch schon mal in ner Schule da hab ich auch was gelernt... Was war das doch gleich? Ah... ja.. Kasasutra!" "Kamasutra!", verbesserte Terry, bereute es jedoch gleich.

"Sag bloss, du kannst das auch?!", fragte Bunny und ihre Augen wurden größer. In diesem Moment bremste der Zug und Bunny viel auf den Boden. "Äh... ich glaub, wir sind da..."; sagte Siggi. "Ja, dass glaub ich auch.", Terry zwängte sich an Bunny vorbei auf den Gang und stieg aus dem Zug. Hinter ihm kam Siggi. "Weicheier hier entlang! Nervensägen hierher!", Birgitt bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schülermassen, indem sie ab und zu dem Unglücklichen, der gerade neben ihr stand, mit einer dicken Stablampe auf den Kopf schlug.

"Hosenscheißer hierher! Wo bleibt ihr Popelfresser? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" "Ich glaube, sie meint die Erstklässler.", vermutete Siggi. Seine Vermutungen waren richtig. "Da seit ihr Deppen ja! Ich schrei doch schon die ganze Zeit! Warum kommt von dem verdammten Erstklässlergesocks keiner?", Birgitt kam auch Terry und Siggi zu. "Ich glaube, du solltest vielleicht Erstklässler rufen.", schlug Terry vor. "Das klappt doch nie!", trotzdem legte Birgitt die Hände zu einem Trichter zusammen und rief: "Erstklassgesindel hier her!" Auf einmal war sie umringt von Schülerinnen und Schülern. " Geht doch! Los! Zu den Booten!"


	4. Bohnwarz

An Altron: beim 'goldenen' Trio is ja auch genau genommen nur eine intelligente Person dabei und so wollten wir es halt auch halten.

An Lmea: Ich hasse solche Mädels auch, aber was tut frau/mann nich alles...

Wenn die sch Schule wieder angefangen hat kann ich euch dann auch sagen, was Darky dazu sagt, aber ich kann sie momentan nich erreichen.

Und weiter gehtz. Ab jetzt nur noch ein Kapitel. Hab nur noch zwei. Dann muss ich weiter schreiben...

**Bohnwarz**

„Was passiertn jeetz?"flüsterte Bunny in Terry Ohr, der erst jetzt gemerkt hatte, das sie sich an seinem Arm festhielt, und das sie ihr Bein um sein Bein geschlungen hatte. „Keine Ahnung."antwortete Terry „Aber ich glaube, dass es etwas mit dieser Schule zutun hat..."„Klar hat es etwas damit zutun,", sagte Siggi in dem Moment an seiner Seite, „wir fahren jetzt mit den Booten und dann kommt die Zeremonie."„Ok, und was machen wir bei der Zeremonie?" fragte Terry. „Woher sollen ich das wissen!"erwiderte Siggi. „Schnauze dahinten! Ein bisschen mehr Andacht, wenn ich bitten darf!", brüllte in dem Moment Birgitt, „So, je 4 von euch Nervensägen setzen sich jetz in ein Boot, keiner mehr, klar? Und merkt euch am besten gleich, wenn jemand 'Nervensägen' ruft, dann seit ihr damit gemeint! Terry, komm her, du hast ein Boot für dich alleine."„Ich will aber nicht, ich will bei Siggi und Bunny bleiben!"„Oh, Terry, das ist aber lieb von diiir!"sagte eine helle Stimme zärtlich neben seinem Ohr und jemand umarmte ihn liebevoll. Terry sah sich um und hatte eigentlich erwartet Bunny zu sehen, aber da war nur Siggi, der seine Arme fest um seinen Brustkorb geschlungen hatte. „Wow, du hast aber Muskeln."sagte er gerade und befühlte Terrys Oberarme. „Warte mal Birgitt, ich glaub ich will doch in das Boot!"rief er, riss sich los und rannte zu Birgitt. Von Siggi hörte er nur noch ein enttäuschtes „Ooohh!"  
Sie fuhren mit den Booten über einen großen See zu einem großen, oben aber seltsam flachen Berg. Birgitt führte sie in eine unterirdische Grotte und von dort einen Geheimgang nach oben.  
Während sie diesen Gang hinaufgingen kam ein Junge zu Terry. „Hallo, ich bin Mauso Libaakeal, aber meine Freunde nennen mich entweder Mausi oder Libaakeal. Du bist Terry Schlotter, der mit dem Herz auf der Stirn, stimmts?"sprudelte er hervor. „Ja, ähm, bin ich. Warum?"stotterte Terry. „Och, nur so, ich hatte es im Zug gehört und wollte mich dir vorstellen. Ich hoffe, wir werden gute Freunde. Ich hoffe, ich komm nach Taumelfreuden, meine ganze Familie war da. Wo meinst du, das du hin gewählt wirst?"„Ähm, ja also, ich weiß nich, also, äh..."„In Dreierreihen aufstellen, aber ein bisschen plötzlich!"brüllte Birgitt. „Ich seh dich oben, gell?" rief der Junge noch, bevor er zurück zu seinen zwei Freunden ging. „Wer waren das?"fragte Siggi, der in dem Moment mit Bunny zu Terry zurückkam. „Irgend jemand, der sich Mauso Libaakeal nennt..."wollte Terry antworten, aber gerade gingen sie die letzten Schritte des Gangs nach oben. Dort standen schon die ganze restlichen Schüler versammelt. Es war ein Zelt aufgestellt worden unter dem Rammelchor mit den ganzen anderen Lehrern stand. Vor ihnen lag auf einem Tisch ein silberner Teller mit einer Bohne. Verwundert sahen sich Terry, Siggi und Bunny an. Was sollte denn das jetzt schon wieder bedeuten? Rammelchor begann zu sprechen: „Kommt, Erstklässler, stellt euch in die erste Reihe! Ihr sollt am besten sehen können, denn nun holen wir Bohnwarz zurück!!!" Bei diesen Worten brachen alle anderen Schüler in Jubel aus. Rammelchor nahm von irgendwoher einen goldenen Krug und sagte: „Nun ist der Augenblick gekommen, auf den wir alle schon so lange warten!" Alle riefen begeistert: „Bohnwarz!"Rammelchor goß den Inhalt des Kruges auf die Bohne. Terry und alle anderen Erstklässler zuckten zusammen, als die Bohne plötzlich aufleuchtete und immer größer wurde. Dann gab es einen hellen Blitz und Terry kniff die Augen zu. Als er wieder aufsah bemerkte er zuerst, dass sich Bunny an seinen Arm geklammert hatte. Dann riss er die Augen auf, denn sie waren nicht mehr draußen auf dem Feld, sondern in einer großen Halle, die an der Wand mir vielen Bildern und vergoldeten Figuren verziert war. Verwundert sah er Siggi an. „Willkommen in Bohnwarz!"sagte der nur.  
„Los Nervensägen, ab in den Prüfungsraum!", Birgitt schob die Erstklässler energisch durch eine Tür links von ihnen. „Und jetzt brav in einer Reihe aufstellen und die Klappe halten! Ihr werdet nun in eure Häuser eingeteilt!"„In unsere was?", fragte Terry. „Häuser", flüsterte Siggi, „Das sind die Gruppen in denen wir dann leben werden. Jedes Haus hat eigene Schlaf- und Aufenthaltsräume und..."„Ruhe!", rief in diesem Moment Rammelchor, der auch in den Raum getreten war."Nun, meine Lieben, werdet ihr nach eurem jeweiligen Können in die verschiedenen Häuser eingeteilt. Dazu müsst ihr nur diesen Testbogen ausfüllen und immer ja, nein, vielleicht, oder Ich- liebe- Rammelchor ankreuzen. Das ist alles kein Problem. Setzt euch und fangt an. Terry, mit dir muss ich noch mal reden."„Ja?", fragte Terry schüchtern und trat nach vorne. „Also Terry," flüsterte Rammelchor, "hör mir gut zu. Das hier ist dein Terry-Schlotter-Spezial-Prüfungsbogen. Du musst nur noch deinen Namen drauf schreiben, der Rest wurde schon erledigt."„Aber ist das nicht Betrug?", flüsterte Terry. „Betrug? Oh nein, dass ist doch kein Betrug! Wir wollen doch alle, dass du in das beste Haus kommst, oder?"Terry nickte. „Na also... dann setzt dich jetzt brav hin und schreib deinen Namen auf das Blatt."  
Terry setzte sich und tat was Rammelchor ihm gesagt hatte. „Okay, ich glaube ihr habt jetzt genug Zeit gehabt!", Birgitt riss den Kindern die Blätter aus der Hand. "So, das wird jetzt ausgewertet, ihr könnt solange hier warten."


	5. Erste Nacht, erste Probleme

**Und weiter gehtz! Reviews erbeten.**

**Erste Nacht, erste Probleme...**

Siggi und Terry setzen sich zusammen auf ein paar Kissen die an der Wand lagen und unterhielten sich über die Zaubererwelt. Da kam Bunny zu ihnen, setze sich auf Terrys Schoß und legte ihre Beine über Siggis. „Na, ihr den wie Test fandet?"Terry sah sie irritiert an. Was meinte sie?! „Haha.", lachte sie plötzlich „Habt ihr gemerkt?! Das hat sich genauso angehört, als Fonda, des Viech aus Schtar Wahrs!"„Ähm, meinst du vielleicht Yoda und Star Wars?!"fragte Terry vorsichtig. Bunny nickte heftig. „Was hat sie jetzt gemeint? Und was ist Star Wars?"fragte Siggi vorsichtig und klang irgendwie auch eifersüchtig, weil Terry Bunny soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Aaalso, des is sone gaanz tolle Filmfitionigieli..."„Ähm, sie meint Filmtrilogie, aber egal. Sie hat vorhin gemeint, wie wir den Test fanden. Naja, einfach, oder?"„Ja. Ich mein, wer weiß nicht, wie groß Rammelchors...(er bemerkte Terrys Blick, der sich den Test natürlich nicht angesehen hatte)ähm, Hut ist. Total einfach."„Also ich fand den voll schwer. Schon die ersten Fragen. Wie ist dein Name?, Wie alt bist du? usw. Echt voll fies!", meinte Bunny zu Siggi gewandt, "Ich mein, wer weiß denn so was schon auswendig!"  
Aber bevor sie lange weiter diskutieren konnten, kamen Rammelchor und Birgitt zurück. „So meine Lieben, wir haben euch nun aufgeteilt. Rubena Birgitt wird nun herumgehen, und euch aussortieren, damit die, die den Test nicht bestanden haben, hier wieder weg können."Nach diesen Worten nickt er Birgitt zu, die sich darauf zu den Kindern umdreht und rief: „So ihr kleinen Arschratten, ihr stellt euch jetz ma alle in einer Reihe auf un macht die Glotzer fest zu. Zu eurem eigenen Schutz!"Terry und die anderen stellten sich eingeschüchtert in einer Reihe auf und schlossen die Augen. Terry bekam mit, wie Birgitt herum ging und ab und zu hörte er ein gedämpftes Aufstöhnen. Nachdem sie an ihm vorbei gegangen war wurde er an der Hand genommen und irgendwo hin geführt. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Rammelchor führte ihn durch lange Gänge und Flure, über Treppen und Brücken. „Moment mal", dachte sich Terry plötzlich, „warum gibt es Brücken in einem Haus?!"Normalerweise legte er sich hin um nachzudenken. Er wollte Rammelchor schon fragen, ob er dass kurz machen könnte, aber da kamen sie auch schon an ihrem Ziel an. Rammelchor führte ihn in einen großen geschmückten Raum. Sofort kam ein Junge auf sie zu gerannt. Rammelchor stellte sie sich vor: "So, Sietmaus, das ist Terry Schlotter(der Junge kippte um) Terry, das ist Sietmaus Felltum. Sietmaus ist in deiner Klasse, ich kenne ihn schon länger und er weiß, wie das alles hier so abgeht. Er wird dir hier alles zeigen, ähm, wenn er wieder aufgewacht ist. Gewöhnlich dauert das nicht all zulange. So, ich wünsche dir noch eine gute Zeit. Wenn du mich mal besuchen willst, das supergeheime Passwort zu meinem supergeheimen Zimmer im großen Westturm ganz oben lautet 'Rammelchor ist so toll' wenn du es vergisst, frag einen von den anderen, die dürften das wissen. Tschüssi."Mit einem Knall verschwand Rammelchor(der Junge stand wieder auf).  
Terry sah ihn nervös an. „Ähm, Hi."sagte Terry vorsichtig, worauf der Junge wieder umkippte. Nach einigen Minuten wachte der Junge wieder auf. „'tschuldigung,"stammelte er, "ich bin bloß so furchtbar aufgeregt, weil ich Terry Schlooo..."Terry stellte sich schnell hinter ihn und fing ihn auf. „Ähm, ja Danke. Was ich sagen wollte ist, ich finds furchtbar aufregend, dich zu treffen."Sietmaus lächelte ihn nervös an."Fangen wir einfach mal hier an. Also..."„Bist du auch neu hier?" fragte ihn Terry neugierig, weil seine Tante ihm gesagt hatte, er sollte immer gleich fragen, wenn er was wissen wollte, oder nicht verstand, sofern er verstand, dass er etwas nicht verstand. „Was, ähm, nee, eigentlich, also offiziell, nein."„Bist du schon das zweite Jahr hier?"wollte Terry interessiert wissen. „Ähm", sagt Sietmaus gedehnt, also ob es ihm vor Terry peinlich wäre, „nee, also eigentlich, offiziell, nein."„Aber warum bist du dann in meiner Klasse? Das wievielte Jahr bist du denn schon hier?" „Ich bin eigentlich, um ehrlich zu sein, offiziell schon das 4.te Jahr hier..."„Hä?! Aber, wir ham gesagt bekommen, dass mer nur einmal wiederholen daff, dann kommt die Drachen-Du-Weißt-Schon-Was..."„Jaah, schon, eigentlich und offiziell, aber weißt du, meine Mutter ist die Cousine von der Tante von Rammelchors Mutter. Un unter uns, ich glaub, das sie ne Affäre hatten, son paar Monate vor meiner Geburt."meinte Sietmaus beiläufig. „Naja. ich wird dich jetz mal hier rumführen, bevor die anderen kommen. Du sollt nämlich alles erklärt bekommen, hat Pa... Ähm, Direktor Rammelchor gesagt." Also führte Sietmaus Terry die nächste Halbe Stunde durch ihr Haus. Schließlich sah er auf die Uhr und erschrak "Ach du verdammte sch, wir sollten schon längst unten sein!!!" Terry wollte schon zur Tür rennen, als Sietmaus ihn rief: "Doch net da lang du Trottel, wir Auserwählten müssen nich die normalen Treppen nehmen!!" Er schubste Terry eine Wendeltreppe, die hinter einem Wandbehang verborgen war, hinunter und bald darauf standen sie in einer großen Halle, die mit viel Gold und Silber geschmückt war. In diesem Moment ertönte eine laute Stimme: "Nun wollen wir alle Terry Schlotter auf Bohnwarz Art begrüßen!" Alle standen auf und warfen ihre Hüte in die Luft. Furchtbar geschmeichelt setzte sich Terry zu Bunny und Siggi. Als Rammelchor das Essen eröffnete, fragte sich Terry noch, woher es denn eigentlich kommen sollte, doch da öffnete sich eine Klappe im Tisch und alle Lieblingsgerichte von Terry standen auf dem Tisch. Er nahm sich von allem etwas, was eine seltsam aussehende Pampe auf seinem Teller ergab, weil er auch Vanillecreme drüber gekippt hatte, die nicht unbedingt sehr gut mit Bratensoße und Steaks harmonierte. Bevor er zu essen begann hörte er noch ein Gespräch am Nachbartisch: "Er dominiert hier alles voll, alles echt voll nach seinen Wünschen dekoriert... Echt voll doof!" "Ja schon, aber er ist hier nunma Schulleiter, un was soll mer machen, mei Großeltern waren im Schulrat bevor Rammelchor kam, aber der Zauberminister hat den dann ja aufgelöst."  
Terry dachte sich nichts dabei und begann zu Essen. Nach dreimal Neues-Essen-auf-den-Teller-schaufeln-und-zu-einer-Pampe-verrühren fing er wieder einen Gesprächsfetzen auf: "Jaa, Rammelchor is echt der beste, wie er alles hier so schön dekorieren hat lassen..." Terry versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie vorher geredet hatten, aber schaffte es nicht, was ja aber nichts neues ist.  
Rammelchor stand auf. Alle Gespräche verstummten. "So, meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Bohnwarz." Die Rede Rammelchors dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde, bis er schließlich verkündete, dass es nun Zeit zum Schlafen sei.  
Ein Junge namens Toly, der wirklich gut aussah und, wie Siggi Terry stolz erzählte, sein Bruder war, zeigte ihnen den Weg hoch zu ihrem Turm. Als sie in die Eingangshalle gingen, zeigte er auf zwei Treppenaufgänge: "Wenn ihr jemanden aus einer anderen Hütte kennen lernt, dort geht es nach Taumelfreuden(er deutete auf einen) der euch wie ein Weichei vorkommt, dort müsst ihr suchen, wenn ihr ihn sehen wollt. Oder wenn ihr jemanden trefft, der alles weiß und kann und außerdem noch braun gebrannt ist, Havensaw is die richtige Adresse(er deutet auf den anderen)." Immer höher stiegen sie im Schloss, bis Toly schließlich anhielt und auf eine Treppe zeigte, die nach unten führte. "Das ist der direkte Weg nach Rialspuff. Wenn ihr euch mal einsam fühlt, die Leute dort sind immer für eine Verabredung zu haben.  
"Toly", fragte Siggi jetzt, "was sind eigentlich unsere Eigenschaften?!" "Ob hängt ein Plakat aus, da könnt ihrs nach lesen."  
Er führte sie immer weiter nach oben, bis sie schließlich in dem großen geschmückten Raum ankamen. "Willkommen in Fiffyslohr." Sagte Toly und zeigte ihnen ihre Schlafsäle. Mit großen "Ooohs" und "Aaaahs" gingen die Jungs in ihren. Leider waren sie ja getrennt, allerdings schien Siggi der einzige zu sein, den das nicht störte...  
Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten und im Bett lagen unterhielten sie sich noch. Es war zwar dunkel, und sie konnten sich nicht sehen, aber das störte sie nicht.  
Plötzlich spürte Terry etwas warmes an seiner Seite. "Ähm, wer ist da?" fragte er leise. "Ich." Antwortete eine Stimme, die Terry als die von Siggi erkannte. "Siggi, was machst du in meinem Bett?!" fragte Terry irritiert. "Meins ist so hart..." maulte Siggi und rutschte näher zu Terry. "Dann such dir doch ein anderes aus.", schlug Terry vor und rutschte weg, "'s sin doch genug für uns alle da!" "Aber die anderen sind so klein." Konterte er. "Aber ganz hinten is noch ein voll großes." Erklärte ihm Terry. "Na gut. Schlaf ich halt da." Meinte Siggi beleidigt. Terry seufzte erleichtert, als er sein Bett wieder hatte. Bald schlief er ein.  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf, weil er etwas warmes an seiner Seite spürte. "Wer ist da?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. "Siggi, geh wieder in dein Bett!" "Aber da ist es so kalt!" "Kann nich sein, die Betten sin beheizt!" erklärte Terry genervt. "Ich kann aber nich schlafen, wenn ich alleine bin!" startete Siggi einen neuen Versuch. "Siggi, wir sind zu 7 im Zimmer, du bist nich allein!!" sagte Terry und rollte mit den Augen. "Du magst mich nicht mehr!" heulte Siggi und rannte in sein Bett zurück, ohne das Terry etwas sagen konnte. Aber eigentlich war er momentan sowieso viel zu müde. Zum zweiten mal heute schlief er ein.


	6. Weltrettungs und Welteroberungspläne

**Weltrettungs- und Eroberungspläne**

"Was hammern jääätzt?" fragte Bunny als sie bei Frühstück saßen. Terry schob sich noch eine mit Marmelade-Bakend-Beans-Käse-Terry-Spezialmix bestrichene Toastscheibe in den Mund um nicht antworten zu müssen, da er mal wieder keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging. "Wir haben Zaubertränke in Kerker 2 auf der dritten Ebene im 5.ten Flur im zweiten Stockwerk vom Fundament." Antwortete Siggi. "Müssen wir dafür jetzt die Treppen runter in den Käller?" wollte Bunny wissen. "Nein, wie kommst du da drauf? Wie müssen auf den höchsten Turm!!!" meinte Siggi augenrollend. "Ääächt?" "Kommt, ich führ euch."

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie die Kerkertür. "Und wir hätten doch erst die zweite Tür nehmen sollen!" meckerte Siggi. "Wir sind doch angekommt, oder?" meinte Bunny diplomatisch. "Klappe!" fuhren sie Siggi und Terry an. Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Türe.

"Oh, Herr Schlotter! Haben sie meine Extraeinladung bekommen?" fragte ein in grelles pink gewandeter Zauberer von seinem Pult aus. "Ähm, nein." Sagte Terry. "Mist. Hat sich die blöde Eule schon wieder verirrt!?", schimpfte der Lehrer, "naja, setzen sie sich. Dieser Pult hier ist für sie reserviert!" Er deutete auf einen babyblauen Tisch mit babyblauen Stühlen die mit rosa Plüsch bezogen waren. Terry sah sich im Kerker um. Die Wände waren in einem zarten Rosaton gehalten und alle Bänke und Tische hatten andere Farben. Paffparty und Lavendel winkten und zwinkerten ihm von einem grell pinken Tisch zu. Irritiert wandte er sich ab.

"Also, wo waren wir bevor uns Terry unterbrach? Ach ja, ich bin Professor Rabbit, wenn ihr Probleme habt könnt ihr gerne zu mir kommen. Ich werde euch dann mit allen meinen Kräften helfen. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr eure Zauberstäbe weg tun, ihr werdet sie hier nicht brauchen. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr sie aber auch oben lassen, die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei euch." "Boah is der gemein" meinte Siggi. "Der quält uns total. Wir können selbst entscheiden, was wir wollen." Auch Terry bekam den Eindruck das dieser Lehrer ihn nicht mochte als er ihn immer wieder anlächelte während er begann eine Tüte Gummibärchen herum zu reichen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Kerkertüre.

Professor Rammelchor rauschte in den Zaubertränke Kerker und sagte ohne Einleitung: "Professor Rabbit, ich brauche Terry." Ohne auf Antwort zu warten zerrte er den verblüfften Terry aus dem Kerker. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Terry verwirrt während sie einen Gang entlang hasteten. "Du musst die Welt retten, deine Umfragenwerte beginnen zu sinken." Erklärte Rammelchor knapp. "Fass das an und schluck das hier." Er legte Terrys Hand auf eine Glaskugel und steckte ihm eine rosa Bohne in den Mund. Hastig schluckte Terry und wurde plötzlich mit einem Ruck nach vorne gerissen. Einige Sekunden später sah er sich verwirrt um. 'Das is aber net Bohnwarz, oder?' dachte Terry langsam. Er stand auf einer Wiese in den Bergen und unter ihm tobt ein heftiger Kampf. Einen Augenblick später erschien Rammelchor neben ihm. "So Terry, dann mann lous!" sagte er und schubste ihn in das Getümmel. Rammelchor starrte auf seine Uhr, wartete einige Sekunden und zog Terry dann wieder heraus. Etwas später lichtete sich der Staub und man konnte einige gefesselte Männer sehen. Plötzlich erschienen überall viele Reporter mit Kameras und begannen zu fotografieren. "Professor Rammelchor, was ist passiert?" fragte sie den Direktor. Der Gefragte lächelte entwaffnend und sagte stolz: "Was schon? Terry Schlotter hat mal wieder die Welt gerettet."

Mit einem mal tauchten viele hübsche(Und nur leicht bekleidete) Mädchen auf, rannten auf Terry zu und riefen: "Terry Schlotter! Er ist es wirklich!" "Krieg ich ein Autogramm?" "Ich hab alle Bücher von dir gelesen!" Terry ich will ein Kind von dir!" Und der gleichen mehr. Viele von ihnen umarmten Terry und/oder knutschten ihn ab. Verwirrt sah der Junge Rammelchor an. 'Ich kann doch ganich schreiben...!' dachte er. Irgendwann lange später meinte der Direktor: "So meine Lieben, ihr wisst ja, wo ihr uns finden könne(Er zwinkerte einigen zu, die verlegen kicherten), aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich los. Terry muss ja auch irgendwann mal schlafen!" Wieder begannen einige Mädchen zu kichern.

"Terry! Wir wollen alles wissen! Du muss uns alles erzählen!" kreischte Paffparty, rannte auf Terry zu und umarmte ihn. "Ja, alle Details!" rief Lavendel und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Alles, was passiert ist!" rief eine Stimme und verpasste ihm einen Zungenkuss. "Erzähl!" meinte eine andere Stimme und jemand begann sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen. Terry quälte sich wieder aus dem Haufen raus und sah sich alle Leute an, die geredet hatten. Bis auf eine Person schlief jede von ihnen im 1stKlässler Mädchenschlafsaal. Er setzte sich mit Siggi zu Bunny, die mit einem Kerl in eindeutiger Weise auf einem Sofa beschäftigt war. "Also Terry, jetzt erzähl mal." Meinte eines der Mädchen, das ihnen gefolgt war. "Naja, ich hab die Welt gerettet!" sagte Terry stolz, obwohl er immer noch nicht ganz gerafft hatte, was überhaupt geschehen war. Aber anscheinend fanden das alle eine Erklärung genug und brachen in Jubel aus. Nach einer Weile zerstreuten sie sich und Siggi, der die ganze Zeit die Klappe gehalten hatte begann zu reden. "Du, daraus können wir soviel machen...(Er stand auf) Das ist nur der Anfang! Bunny und ich werden die Reihen der Feinde infiltrieren(Er sprach lauter), werden ihre Schwächen heraus finden(Er sprach noch lauter) und dann kann den große Held, das bist du Terry, den Feind platt machen und während alle in Jubel versinken und nichts bemerken können wir(Er sprach noch lauter) die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen!" Es wurde still im Raum. "Was? Hat jemand von euch was gegen eine Diktatur des Terrors und der Zerstörung?" fragte Siggi. Alle sahen ihn ratlos an. "Der Diktator wäre Terry." Alle brachen in Jubel aus. "Gut." Siggi setzte sich wieder. Bunny löste sich von dem unbekannten Jungen und fragte: "Was is los?"


End file.
